A Light In The Storm: Graffiti's Story
Death. Killing. Poinson. This is Graffiti the RainWing's life. Prologue Poison was mixing poison for a new assasination. A mysterious NightWing had given her a dragon to kill. A RainWing. And the assasin couldn't be more bored. Well, she would be bored if she could find the RainWing. The target seemed like a drop of water in a rose bush. Impossible. A knock on the door name her jump. She hissed, opening the door. It was the NightWing. And he was holding something the color of a moonstone. An egg. A RainWing egg. "Poison." He said. "Don't give this to anyone. Or the storm will clear. This is the target's daughter." Chapter One: Who? Graffitti was sharpening a dagger. Poison was making poisons. A normal day for the RainWing dragonet. She took a pin and pinned it to the map on the wall. "We'ce found another possible place she could be, Poison." Graffitti used to call Poison "Mom" or "Mother" but the SandWing was none of those so she gave it up. She's better then the mystery that left me all alone in a storm. Graffitti thought. She heard the story from Poison. An egg in the middle of a storm. A dragon wisking away as Poison landed. Drama, drama, drama. She hated drama. The little RainWing liked poisoning dragons. She liked the feeling of warm blood on her talons. She liked hearing dragons scream. But not drama. She also didn't read or write. She didn't know how. Good. She didn't like drama. As long as she had a knife and some poison her life was good. Queen Thorn. Poison. But... wjy did it feel so wrong? She thought about that as she painted. A mural on a wall in her free time. It turned out to be the rainforest. Is that what she was missing? Her real tribe? Her true parents? She shook the thought away as she opened the door. "Poison?" She called out. Poison was roasting mangoes in the kitchen. "Yes, Graffitti?" She scarred SandWing answered. "Who are my parents? I don't want the story. Or the discription. I want... who?" Chapter Two: Outside The Scorpion Den Graffitti walked through the Scorpion Den. Poison had been bouncy and worried all night and Graffitti was suspicious. ''What's so secret? They don't want me anyways. "''Hey!" A dragon at least one year older then her called. "Are you the RainWing that's Poison's apprentance?" He asked her. "Yes." Graffitti nodded. "Too bad!" He said. "You'll poison yourself before you learn a thing!" A cople of other dragonets laughed. "What can you do?" Another one teased. She was a lardge SandWing with rusty gold colored scales. "Annoy us to death?" That was enough to set Graffitti off. She ran into her house and shut the door, crying. A RainWing wasn't ment to kill. They thought that. Graffitti knew they did. Graffitti ate a mango and looked around. Poison wasn't home, vut a few sketches were on the desk. She peeked at them. It was a RainWing. Some paint marked the scale colors; magneta scales with hints of gold. Dawn colors on the wings. Also it looked a lot like Graffitti. But the dragonet knew it wasn't her. Suddenly the door to the house opened, signaling Poison's homecoming. Graffitti innocently helped the assasin make poisons but her mind was on something else; who was the RainWing?Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)